Knuckles' Party
by Sons of Ocelot
Summary: Knuckles throws a party and all hell breaks loose. NOTICE: Story has changed over to M rating just to keep me out of trouble. Reviews and critisisms are welcome. Everyone is a little OOC. Now fully complete! 2000 plus hits! THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE!
1. Invitation

**Authors Note: Sonic and all other characters I'm gonna use are not owned by me.**

**Please also note that I have always pictured the characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series to be like twenty something.**

This story just kinda came to me as I was driving home one day and I've been playing around with it in my head for awhile now. Please notice that this story is my first attempt at writing a humorous one, and that I don't mind being criticized harshly for it. I have not seen any of the new sonic shows, nor played any of the newer games except for Sonic Adventure 2 Battle for Gamecube; so you're not going to see characters like Big, Cream, Cosmo, or anyone like that. Characters that will appear in this story or future stories are: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Robotnik (I hate calling him Eggman), Snively, the Chaotix (Espio, Mighty, and Vector), the Freedom Fighters of Knothole (Sally, Antoine, Rotor, ect.), Rouge, and Shadow. I may use some other characters but solely as cameo appearances, or on very rare occasions as a main.

Well now that I got all that shit out of the way here we go…

* * *

Sonic was sitting at home with absolutely nothing to do. He had done all there was to do. He had cleaned his house, played all of his video games, read all of his books, watched all of the movies he owned, and ran twice around the globe.

"Dammit…I'm really bored," he sighed.

Just then, as though God himself had heard him complaining, his phone rang. Unenthusiastically Sonic glanced at his caller ID, It was Knuckles' number which flashed on the little screen. He picked up the receiver and gave the red echidna a very dry "Hello,".

"Dude," Knuckles began, "there's like gonna be a big party at my place tonight,".

"Really?" Sonic said with immense intrigue. He always liked going to parties, and Knuckles really knew how to party: loud music, food, the works.

"Yeah man," he continued, "be sure to bring some of your thrash metal CD's, but this one is gonna have to be BYOB. That is unless you wanna pool money with me and get a keg," he finished.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic said with a lot more energy than he had two minutes ago. "What time do you want me there?"

"Well, I need help setting up all of my DJ equipment and other shit like that. Plus we have to swing by the distributor for the keg, so why don't you come now and help me out with that stuff."

"Awesome," Sonic began staring up at his clock, it was two-thirty, "so I'll see you in like an hour,".

"Yeah dude, later," and with that Knuckles hung up.

After his little conversation with Knuckles, Sonic felt a lot less bored. Now he had something to do. He called up Tails and told him what was going on. Tails figured that he had nothing better to do either so he agreed to fly the biplane up to the Floating Island. So, after getting a quick shower and grabbing up all of his thrash metal, Sonic met Tails over at his house to leave for Knuckles' place. That was when a thought crossed Sonics' mind:

"Tails," he began, "have you ever been to one of Knuckles' parties?"

"Well, I have flown you up there a few times for them, but I never stayed. And the other times when I couldn't you asked the Chaotix to come pick you up," he finished. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought it was strange that you never stayed for them. I mean, why don't you?"

"Uh, well, I uh," Tails stammered. Sonic knew immediately that he didn't have an answer to that question. He could see the fox was trying to think up a fake reason to answer him with, but Sonic knew why.

"You're afraid to drink aren't you?" Sonic questioned him with a smirk.

Tails just sighed. Sonic was right. Tails had never once let alcohol pass his lips.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it," Sonic continued. "You don't need to drink to party with us,".

"_Though it would probably help," _he thought and looked up at the digital clock on the top of Tails' TV stand. It read three fifteen.

"Dammit," he cursed out loud, "Tails we've gotta move it if we're gonna make it in time,".

And with that the duo walked out the front door over to the hangar where Tails kept the plane.

"Sonic, why in the hell am I the one who has to fly your lazy ass up there all the time?" Tails inquired. "Why didn't you learn how to pilot this thing yourself?"

"Well that answer is very simple," Sonic started. "Just refer to what you called me in your first sentence. That and the fact that I'm the one who always foils Robotniks' evil plots so I never really had time to,".

Tails just sighed cause he knew that Sonic was right…again.

The two pushed the plane out of the hangar and Tails started the engine. They both got in and set off for the Floating Island.

* * *

Woo hoo! The first chapter of my first sonic fic is up. I have a few ideas for upcoming chapters and other stories as well. Also I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, but I use the first one mainly just to introduce the plot and most of the main characters. Future ones will (hopefully) be longer than this. Reviews and criticisms are appreciated.

Sons of Ocelot


	2. Arrival and Booze

**Author Note: Characters are not my creations, and nor is Megadeth or Jeep.**

Well when last we left off Sonic had been invited to a party at Knuckles' place, we discovered that Sonic is a lazy ass, and found out that Tails had never been drunk in his life. Things are about to get interesting…

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the Floating Island. The sun was bright, the Flicky birds were chirping merrily, and all was peaceful. Suddenly, a red blur ran through the nearby forest; zipping through the trees, dashing over the shallow creeks, and crunching twigs and dead leaves under its' feet.

Knuckles the Echidna stopped just a few feet away from a half mile long paved runway. Out in the distance he spotted a red biplane coming towards the island. As it got nearer he could make out a small blue figure standing on top of the wings and a little orange pilot. He also noted that the blue one was having a very hard time keeping his balance due to the fact that the little plane kept making erratic dives and rises as well as weaving back and forth.

When Tails finally landed the plane, Sonic looked like he was ready to have a heart attack:

"GOD DAMMIT TAILS!" Sonic shouted at the little fox. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO ASSHOLE, KILL ME!"

"Hey we made it here in one piece," Tails retorted. "Besides, you're the dumbass that wanted to stand on the wing."

"Well if you hadn't been listening to Megadeth while you were flying I wouldn't have nearly died."

"Yeah well…," Tails started, but he was cut off by Knuckles.

"Hey, if you little butt pirates are like, going to have another one of your "couples arguments", could you at least wait till after tonight? I mean we have a lot of shit to do to get ready for this shindig."

"Yeah, whatever," Sonic answered him. "By the way I talked Tails into actually staying for this one."

"Awesome! So Tails, dude, are you going to get drun…oof," Sonic hit him hard in the ribs with his elbow.

After he caught his breath he continued, "er, I mean, so you're going to help set up and stuff?"

"Yeah. Sonic says that you always throw good parties, so I figured I'd stick around."

"Cool," was all Knuckles had to say after that.

The trio then moved the plane over into the nearby hangar that Knuckles had built. It was twice as big as the one Tails had, and held some of Knuckles most prized possessions. As the three walked back out into the sunlight Sonic found something new to bitch about:

"Hey Knux," Sonic began to whine, "don't tell me we've got to walk all the way back to your place from here, do we?"

"Dammit," Knuckles sighed, "you're still a whiny little bitch, aren't you?"

"N-N-No…," Sonic started, but was stopped yet again by Knuckles.

"Hey don't worry dude," Knuckles chuckled, "I always keep my Jeep around the back of the hangar in the shed."

Knuckles walked around the back and opened the sheds' doors. Sonic and Tails both stood outside and waited for their friend. Knuckles pulled the Jeep out of the shed and the others jumped in. The red echidna reached inside his Jeeps' glove box and removed a pack of cigarettes. After carefully choosing one from the slightly damaged pack and lighting up he offered one to Sonic, who eagerly took it like a kid who was offered candy, and Tails, who politely declined him. After taking a long drag from his cig Knuckles spoke:

"So where to first: my place to set up or the local distributor to get the booze?"

"Well," started Sonic removing his cigarette from his mouth, "let's go get the keg first since the distributor is closer."

"Yeah that's a good idea," agreed Knuckles, "so how much money do you have?" he took another drag from his cig.

"Uhm…I've got enough to foot half the bill of a keg of that Marble Garden brand."

"Yuck, dude that shit is nasty," Knuckles started, "what about you give me all of that and I can foot the rest and we can get Ice Cap brand. That stuff is amazing."

"Awesome," Sonic sang to himself. He took a final puff of his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray.

On their way to the distributors the three discussed the various aspects of the party that night: Sonic used his cell phone to call up some more people that Knuckles had forgotten, and Tails and Knux threw around ideas as to where to position the DJ equipment. The three had just finished what they were doing when they reached their destination: The HydroCity Zone Beer Distributor. Knuckles pulled the Jeep up and went up to the clerk to make the purchase, and that was when he got an unexpected surprise:

"May I help you?" said the crocodile behind the counter. He wore a pair of black shades and had a DJ headset wrapped around his head.

"Dude…Vector, how have you been man?", Knuckles asked in a slightly bewildered tone. "I thought you and the rest of the Chaotix were working undercover on some big case?"

Vector just shook his head. "Nah man," he started with a sigh, "we dropped the detective work over a month ago. It just wasn't going anywhere,".

"So lemme get this straight," Knuckles began, "the detective work wasn't getting you guys anywhere. So instead of that now you're working here?"

"Uh, well, that's part of it," Vector explained. "See, we made enough money doing detective work that we, well put simply, we bought this place out," he paused a moment to look at the stunned face the echidna gave him. "Then we realized we were making more of a profit selling booze so we stopped doing detective work."

"Sweet," Knuckles said amazed after a moment, "so does that mean you guys get free booze?"

"Yeah, pretty much," replied the alligator

"Dude, there's a big party goin down over at my place tonight. You should definitely hook us up and come over after you guys close," Knuckles said excitedly.

"Yeah man, hey, anytime you need liquor come find me. I can hook you up. So, what you need for tonight?

"Well," Knux had to think for a minute. Finally he answered, "two kegs of Ice Cap and a case of Marble Garden," then he noticed a cigarette wall behind Vector. "You guys sellin tobacco too?"

"Yep,".

"Gimme a pack of Angel Island lights then dude,".

"Alright man," Vector said as he walked over and pulled a carton off the shelf, "here dude."

"I just wanted one pack, not a whole box dude,".

"Don't worry about it," the alligator assured him.

"You get these free too?" Knux inquired.

"No, but I take them all the time and blame it on the janitor we hired. So basically he's working for cigs that he never gets. What time do you want us there?"

"Well Sonic, Tails, and I have to go set up all my DJ shit and Sonic has been telling everyone to be there at seven-thirtyish,".

"Alright I'll bring Espio and the rest of the gang by then with the booze. Two kegs of Ice Cap and one case of Marble Garden right?"

"Hell yeah!" responded the echidna.

"Ok, we'll see you later then dude," Vector responded.

"Yep, later,".

* * *

Ah, chapter two is done. What did you think? Did anyone catch the Sonic 3 references scattered around the chapter? What's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out. Reviews and criticisms are welcome.

Sons of Ocelot


	3. Dude, Did You Get The Snacks?

**Author Note: Characters are not my creations, blah blah blah, yackety shmackety, and all that other good stuff.**

**Also I would like to note that I always pictured the Sonic characters as being like twenty and that is why they can drink and stuff like that. Special thanks to DJ Bleach and WolvenWindNinja for their reviews. **

Well at the end of the last chapter, in case you have forgotten, Knuckles and the others had stopped by the HydroCity Zone Beer Distributors to get their keg for the party. When they got there they discovered that the Chaotix had bought the place out and would basically provide all the booze that Knux felt was necessary for free. Now back to the fic…

* * *

Knuckles walked back over to his jeep with his carton of cigarettes in hand. He could not believe his luck. The Chaotix were going to provide free liquor for all of his parties from now on. What was originally going to be a BYOB party had just turned into a miniature version of OctoberFest. As he opened up the driver side door though Sonic nearly exploded with rage:

"Knuckles what the hell are you doing?" he spat, "You were supposed to get BOOZE not cigarettes!"

"Hey, calm down ya idiot," Knuckles replied with a wide grin, "FYI the Chaotix now own this place so were getting free liquor for tonight,".

"The Chaotix," Tails broke in suddenly sounding confused, "I thought they were some form of detective agency,".

"Well, Vector is up there standing behind the counter," said Knux while tearing into his carton of Angel Island lights, "he said that they made more money doing this anyway. Want a smoke Blue?" he finished offering Sonic an entire pack of the cigs.

"Sure," said Sonic as he snatched the small box out of the echidnas' hands, "so where to now?

"Well…," he thought, but Tails cut in.

"Did you get any food or anything for tonight?"

"Damn," Knuckles cursed under his breath, "you know I knew I forgot something. Well I guess we're going to have to make another stop then."

Knuckles fired up the jeeps' engine and they sped off away from the Distributors. As they were driving Sonic started to rummage around in the glove box and console. He kept on looking till a certain CD caught his eye. Picking it up he noted that there was no label on the front and that it was in very good condition.

"Hey Knux," began Sonic, "what's this CD?"

"Oh, hell yeah," came his response, "dude I haven't seen that in forever, where did you find it?"

"Right here in the glove box. Why?"

"Dude, just put it in the player," the red echidna insisted.

"OK, but it better not be any of that rap stuff,".

Sonic carefully removed his Metallica CD and put in the unlabeled disc. After a few moments of silence he turned up the volume, figuring it was just really quiet, and just a split second later an extremely loud techno remix came roaring out of the speakers.

"Whoa, dude, that is amazing," commented Sonic.

"Oh that's nothing," Knuckles said, "check this shit out,".

He reached down and pressed a button next to the radio. The back end of the jeep opened up and revealed two subwoofers that turned on immediately and nearly caused Tails to go deaf.

After about twenty minutes of driving down the road whilst blaring the echidnas' techno music and a couple of cigarettes later, the trio pulled into a big parking lot. They got out and Sonic looked up at the name of the place where they had stopped.

"Knuckles…you have got to be kidding me," the blue blur said.

"What, you know they have one of these everywhere," Knuckles said after a small chuckle.

The trio walked into the Floating Islands' Wal-Mart and were greeted by random old guy number one. After getting a cart and walking around the store for a short while they finally started thinking about what to get for that night:

"Well we definitely need to get the snacks out of the way," began Knux, "how about some Lava Reef barbecue chips and pretzels?"

"Ok, that sounds good," agreed Sonic, "but how about we get some Aquatic Ruins cola just in case someone doesn't want liquor tonight?"

"Hey, now that's smart thinking there," stated Knuckles, "you're not such a jackass after all,".

Sonic just sighed. The two carried on discussing some other things to get, including paper cups and disposable plates and silverware, until they realized that something was missing.

"Hey, don't you feel like we're missing something?" inquired Sonic of his red friend.

"Yeah, there is some strange absence here," Knuckles agreed.

It took the two a moment of contemplation before they both figured out what it was.

"Tails," started Sonic.

"Yeah where the hell is he?", Knuckles asked looking around.

"I bet he went over to electronics dude," Sonic finally answered, "you know how he can get when he sees anything that deals with electronics,".

"Uh huh," agreed Knux with a nod of his head.

The two proceeded over to the electronics department, and found Tails looking at the rock section of the music racks. As they approached him they saw that he was looking at a case that had a nighttime background with searchlights pointed into the air and brass horns forming the letters on the front.

"Yo, Sonic, Knux, come look at this," he said enthusiastically waving them over.

"What is it Tails?" asked Sonic less than half as interested as the two tailed fox.

"It's the Stardust Speedway Orchestras' new CD," he answered shoving the case under Sonics' nose, "It's that band that covers hard rock and metal music with brass instruments,".

"Hey I've heard of these guys," Knuckles chimed in, "I heard they are really good,".

"Hm, maybe we could remix some of this in to tonight's music list," thought Sonic aloud.

"Yeah, it's only ten bucks anyways," Tails pointed out, "and if we don't like it Wal-Mart always accepts exchanges,".

"That is true," Knuckles said through a small laugh.

"Well I can't think of anything else that we might need then," Sonic said, "so I guess we should go wait at the checkout lines,".

"Ugh," groaned Knuckles, "hey there's one of those self-checkout machines, and there is no one waiting to use it,".

"Yeah Sonic why not just use it?" asked Tails.

"Hey if you two want to use that damned thing be my guest," stated Sonic, "every time I do it takes forever to use,".

"Ok then I'll use it and get all of our stuff checked out myself," stated Knuckles.

Knux pushed the cart of stuff over to the machine and pressed the button for English.

"_**Welcome, please scan your first Item!" **_stated the machine.

Knuckles scanned their chips and pretzels, placed them in the stupid plastic bags, and put the bag in the cart. He then attempted to scan the disposable plates but it wouldn't let him.

"What the hell?" Knux said to himself.

"_**Please place item in the bagging area!" **_the machine said

"What, I did!" he said, "hey, you, Wal-Mart dude!"

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Mike the cashier.

"What's up with this…it won't let me scan my plates," Knux said kinda agitated.

"Just hit that stupid button on the touch screen that says "I don't want to bag this item" there and you can keep going," Mike said.

"Oh, ok, thanks man," said the echidna.

So Knuckles scanned the plates and cups, and put them in and pressed the button on the touch screen again.

"_**Please wait for assistance!"**_ the infernal machine chimed in.

"Ugh," Knuckles sighed, "hey dude, what's wrong with this thing?"

"Eh, the damn thing is upset that you pressed that button twice," Mike said, anger rising in his voice because of the machine that he called the "Spawn of Satan". "There…," the cashier said hitting a button on his monitor, "it should be good now,".

"Thanks again," said the echidna.

Knuckles scanned the cola and tried to scan the Stardust Speedway disc but when he did the machine said _**"unknown item…please set item aside and an associate will assist you,"**_.

"Er," Mike the cashier growled, "I'll help you all right. Die you infernal piece of **--CENSORED--CENSORED-- !!!**"

He had ripped the credit card machine off of the side of the self checkout and chucked it into the things touch screen. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked on with a sense of bewildered amusement as the cashier who had seemed to be so friendly, proceeded to scream obscenities at the machine while he ripped out the wires and other circuitry that made the thing run.

"Assist that you piece of garbage," Mike hollered. He then turned around to face the trio of friends:

"What you three just saw never happened. Ok? Now, take your stuff and just leave,".

"Uhm, so you're just giving us this stuff free?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah sure, why not, I'm gonna be fired for that little incident anyways once they trace it to me,".

"Well hey if you need a new job my friends over at the HydroCity Zone Beer Distributors can hook you up," said Knuckles, "just tell them Knuckles sent you,".

"Alright, sounds good, thanks dude," said Mike, "see you guys later and have a nice day,".

"You too," Tails called back to him as the three walked out of the store.

* * *

Ok chapter three is finally done.

I got a PM and review recently that brought up a question about the characters ages in this fic. I wanted to clarify that I have _ALWAYS_ thought the characters were around the age of twenty, and that's why the party is a drinking party.

Anyways, I had to put myself in this fic somewhere and a Wal-Mart setting was just perfect since I work at one as a cashier. Also there were more level references in this chapter. Whoever can tell me what level is from which game I will be sure to acknowledge them in the next update (the only reason I'm doing level references is for nostalgia and I think it's fun). Expect another update soon my faithful readers.

Sons of Ocelot


	4. Knuckles' House

**Authors Note: Do I really need to put a disclaimer at this point? Characters are not mine, and nor are any bands or companies or anything like that that I may mention in this or future chapters. Thanks to everyone who has read the story and big thanks goes out to liunt and DJ Bleach for their reviews. Also, as promised, liunt gets a kudos for remembering his Sonic the Hedgehog stages. He was able to tell me that Lava Reef Zone was from Sonic 3 (even though it was technically part of Sonic & Knuckles. The two games were originally supposed to be one) and Aquatic Ruins was from Sonic 2. BUT there are still 5 (if I can count) more stage references in the fic! Can you tell me where they came from?**

**OK, back to the fic…**

When last we left Sonic and the others Sonic and Tails found out that Knuckles is a big techno freak, they stopped at Wal-Mart to get snacks, and quite possibly got Mike the Wal-Mart cashier inadvertently fired. What will happen next…read on and find out!

* * *

The trio walked out of Wal-Mart with their snacks in hand. As they searched for Knuckles' jeep in the seemingly infinite parking lot, the red echidna started to wonder aloud what would happen to the young guy who probably just lost his job:

"Hey guys," he began, "what do you think will happen to that dude who just went psycho on that self-checkout machine?"

"Ah don't worry about that guy," Sonic said, "he'll be fine,".

"Sonic, do we have to remind you that he literally ripped that machine apart with his bare hands?", Tails asked with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yeah man," continued Knuckles, "I know I wouldn't want to be the guy that fires him for it," he laughed.

"Yeah maybe you're right," Sonic said after a moment of thought, "well maybe they won't do anything to him. I mean, he did the right thing by destroying that hellish hunk of scrap metal; it's not like anyone knows how to properly work one anyway,". I once watched Robotnik try to use one and even with his 300 plus IQ he couldn't," he finished after another moment.

They had been walking aimlessly now for the length of their conversation, and still had not found Knuckles' jeep. It was only a few minutes later that suddenly Tails remembered he could fly.

"Dude!," began Sonic, "you really are a dumbass,". Tails just shook his head.

So after Tails found it on the other side of the lot he flew back and proceeded to show the other two over to it…

\\\ One Hour Later ///

Knuckles fidgeted around in the pockets of his jeans for his keys. When he finally found them he unlocked all the doors and started the jeeps' engine. The echidna took a brief look at his clock: it was already a quarter after five. He punched the gas and sped out of the lot causing an old man to swerve into another car.

As they sped off towards Knuckles' house, Knux and Sonic both lit up another cigarette and put Tails' new Stardust Speedway Orchestra CD into the stereo. The first song that started playing was a tune that was very familiar to all of them: It was Avenged Sevenfolds' "Bat Country".

"Wow, Tails," Sonic began in awe, "you and Knux weren't kidding about these guys. They kick ass!"

"You see," began Tails, "I told you I listen to good, heavy sounding music,".

"Dude, the Backstreet Boys are NOT considered heavy music at all," stated Knuckles. "They aren't even very good. You could argue that with Van Halen, Alice Cooper, AC/DC, or any band like that, but NOT the Backstreet Boys," Sonic finished coldly.

Tails just sighed. He knew he was going to lose this argument if it turned into one. Sonic and Knuckles were both right…yet again.

The group sat in silence for the rest of the trip with the occasional "Awesome," or "Cool," coming from Sonic whenever he heard something he really liked on the CD. When they finally did arrive at Knuckles' house they all got out, started unloading their things, and went inside.

Knuckles' house was bigger compared to Sonics' or Tails'. It was three stories tall, and had four and a half bathrooms, five bedrooms, two separate game rooms, a large kitchen and dining area, and a spacious living area all on the main three floors. In his basement Knuckles had what he called his "party room". The party room was basically the entire basement with a small area just under the stairs which contained another small bathroom which also held a secret passage to the Master Emeralds' "Emerald Chamber". The party room was very well taken care of. Knux had taken the liberty of carpeting it and installing some drywall himself. Along the walls were many different designs and symbols painted in fluorescent paint. He had lighted the room with regular fluorescent bulbs as well as black lights and a disco ball, and furnished it with a black leather loveseat and couch combo.

Once they were inside, they took all of the food and other stuff down to the party room and began to set up. They put two large folding tables up along the back wall and put the food on top. That's when Sonic remembered about Knuckles' DJ equipment:

"Hey Knux where is your DJ stuff anyways?" he asked.

"Dammit," Knuckles cursed, "all of my stuff is up in one of the spare bedrooms. We'll have to bring it all down,".

"OK," said Tails, "so which one is it all in?"

"Uhm, do you really want to know?" Knuckles asked hesitantly.

"Oh no," said Sonic, "don't tell us it's all up in the guest bedroom on the third floor, is it?"

The echidna slowly nodded his head.

"You stupid son of a bitch," yelled Sonic, "who in the hell would be dumb enough to stick it up there?"

"Vec-tor," answered Knux slowly.

"Argh, DAMN THAT CROCODILE!" cursed Sonic as he kicked the couch stubbing his toes in the process.

As Sonic hopped around the room cursing God, Buddha, Allah, and Mario, Knuckles and Tails started up the stairs towards the third floor guest room.

Knuckles' third floor guest room was not so much a guest room as it was a storage closet for everything he ever owned. In short Knuckles was, is, and forever will be a packrat. When the two reached the door the echidna slowly pushed the door open, and the two stepped inside:

"Whoa," said Tails disbelief, "did a train wreck in here or something?"

"Shut up and help me find that stuff,".

Knux owned a bunch of DJ equipment. He had a workstation which wasn't too hard to find as it was just laid on the bed. The four speakers were just as easy to find, but the wires and cables which hooked everything together were a completely different story. There were five cables that they needed to find. Tails found the first one pretty easily as it was still connected to the workstation, but Knuckles did not want to look for the rest of them so he called Vector to find out where they were:

"Hello," said a voice on the other end, "Hydrocity Zone Beer Distributors how may I direct your call?"

"Uh, yes, I would like to speak with Vector please," answered Knuckles.

"One moment sir," said the voice. After a moment of silence Vector picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Vector how can I help you?"

"Alright, listen you idiot, where the hell are the cables to my DJ equipment."

"Hey Knuckles," began Vector sounding like he was thinking hard to remember. After a moment he spoke again, "yeah remember we tried to bungee jump off the roof of the house with them the last time we all got plastered? We probably left them attached to the roof,".

"Ugh, thanks dude," sighed Knuckles as he hung up the phone.

About that time Sonic had finally managed to make it up the stairs and was just in time to help Knux carry the speakers down stairs along with the workstation.

"So we got the workstation and speakers down here no prob," started Sonic who was still hobbling a bit, "now where are the wires at?"

"Vector thought they might've still been attached to the roof from when we tried to bungee jump from the roof,".

"Oh yeah," began Sonic as he replayed that event vaguely in his head, "that was fun!"

"How would ya know? You jumped and your foot slipped out of the cable, you fell on to the trampoline, flew off and cracked your head off of the cement walkway. You wound up with a concussion and a bad case of amnesia that lasted for five days," Knux finished.

"Really," Sonic asked stupidly, "I don't remember that,".

"No shit Sherlock. Well Tails is getting them now," the red one finished.

When Tails came back in with the wires they finished up hooking everything together. It was nearly a quarter till seven so they had approximately forty-five minutes till party time. They decided to go to one of the game rooms to play some old school Sega Genesis while they waited for the first guests and the booze to arrive.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update sooner. I decided to go see my girlfriend the past couple nights so I haven't been able to post this. Well now that it's up what do you think? Also help me out here: should I change the rating over to M for the next chapter based on what has happened so far and the fact that they are going to be drinking?

As I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter there are still like five more stage references that no one has gotten yet. Find them and tell me what game they came from and you'll get a special kudos in my next chapter.

Anyways, hope you're enjoying this, and reviews and criticisms are always welcome. I expect to make another update in about the next two to four days.

Thanks for reading,  
Sons of Ocelot


	5. Party Time!

**Authors Note: Ok, Sonic is in no way mine and nor is Mortal Kombat or any band or company I may mention. In case everyone did not notice, the rating for this fic has been changed to M to be on the safe side and keep me out of trouble. Thanks to WolvenWindNinja and a big thanks to DJ Bleach for their continued support of this fic. I love ya both. ^^ And thanks to anyone else who has read it as well.**

**Well here we go…Chapter 5!**

Last chapter we learned that Sonic has a short temper, Tails likes the Backstreet Boys, and that when you get drunk your common sense takes a backseat to pure stupid fun. What zany things await us now…let's find out…

* * *

"Hey that's no fair," complained Tails, "you used a cheat code!"

"Hey, I bought you the "Worlds' Biggest Cheat Code Book" for Christmas last year," remarked Sonic, "it isn't my fault you never memorized any of it,".

The two were playing a heated game of Mortal Kombat and Sonic had just input a code so that Tails could no longer block any attacks.

"_**FINISH HIM"**_, the game called out.

Sonic input his fatality sequence.

"Let me think…toward, down, toward, A," Sonic recited as he pressed the buttons.

On the TV screen Sub-Zero reached out and grabbed Liu Kang's head, and subsequently ripped out his spine.

"_**Fatality"**_, the game chimed, _**"Flawless Victory!"**_

"Eh," Tails sighed as Sonic got up and started pelvic thrusting the air.

"Ooh, how many wins is that now Tails…seventeen!" mocked Sonic.

"Er," Tails growled as he stood up and kicked Sonic between the legs.

"Now…that's…not…f-fair…," gasped the blue hedgehog between deep breaths.

"Hahaha," laughed Knuckles, who had just walked into the room as the event unfolded. "What happened Sonic? Did you win again?" laughed the echidna.

"Shut…the hell…up…," Sonic said, still breathing hard.

It was twenty after seven and the guests would soon be arriving. Knuckles glanced out the window and saw a full size van barreling down the road toward his home. It was purple with a large lightning bolt painted down the side: it was the Chaotix.

"Hey guys," Knux called over to the others, "the booze is here,".

Sonic had just managed to make it to his feet. He tried to run to the door, but couldn't due to the severe pain that he was still experiencing. Instead Knuckles strolled down to the first floor and out the front door with Tails following close behind him. The two got over to the van and opened up the back end, and helped Vector and Espio carry the kegs into the house.

Knuckles and Vector started back out toward the van to get the rest of the stuff Vector had brought. This stuff included two more speakers and their connecting wires, a slew of hard rock and techno CD's, and some additional lighting equipment including a strobe light. Knuckles was just getting ready to close the doors when he noticed that there was someone other than one of the Chaotix sitting in the drivers seat. He went over to the door and saw Mike the Wal-mart cashier sitting there with Charmy in the passenger seat:

"Dude," began the echidna, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just did what you told me," said Mike, "I went over to the beer distributors and talked to Vector, and he hooked me up with a job taking phone-in orders and driving the delivery van. Charmy here is training me,".

"So I take it Wal-Mart fired you then,".

"No," began Mike, "I just…fired them,".

"Huh?" asked Knuckles sounding confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I went and talked to Vector," Mike began with a smile, "we agreed to just use my first few years wages to buy the place out and I then fired all of my former managers,".

Knuckles just stood there in disbelief. After a moment he spoke up again, "So…now YOU own a Wal-Mart!".

"Yep,"

Again the echidna just stood there dumbfounded.

"And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a job right now. What's your name again? Knuckles, right?" Mike asked.

Knuckles just nodded his head up and down. He still could not speak.

"OK, so I'll see you later then dude," and with that Mike, now the "HydroCity Zone Beer Distributor delivery van driver", sped off toward the horizon leaving only the sound of super heavy metal music behind.

\\\ a few minutes later ///

The Chaotix, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles carried all of Vectors' equipment and the booze downstairs to the "party room". Knuckles and Vector started up the DJ workstation and began to build the play list for the night. It included the songs: "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne, "Six Million Ways to Die" by TX-300, "Red Zone" by Tatsh & NAOKI, "BYOB" by System of a Down, and "Doomsday Clock" by The Smashing Pumpkins. While Knux and Vector did their job Sonic and Espio had tapped the first keg and had already poured everyone a tall drink.

By the time everyone had finished their assigned pre-party jobs someone was ringing the front doorbell.

Sonic ran up stairs and let the new guests in:

"Hey Rouge," he started enthusiastically but all of that soon left him as he saw the other guest, "hey Amy,". Sonic had never really liked Amy all that much. She was always hanging around him at the least convenient time possible, trying to hit on him. Once she was even held hostage by Robotnik in an attempt to force Sonic to turn himself in. He had actually thought about just letting the evil dictator keep her, but decided that even an evil madman did not deserve that kind of torture.

"Hey Sonic," Rouge said with a smile, "where is everyone?"

Sonic then just remembered that Rouge, like Tails, had never been to one of Knuckles' parties either.

"We're all downstairs just getting started. Tell Knux that I'm gonna wait up here for Shadow to show up. Amy can show you down to the basement," Sonic finished.

"Alright I'll tell him," said Amy as she kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"_Damn, I hate when she does that!" _thought Sonic. Once Amy and Rouge had left the room, the blue hedgehog sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen area. He looked around in his pants pockets and found his pack of smokes. After lighting up he heard the sound of remixed metal music coming from downstairs. About forty-five minutes later Sonic saw a set of headlights coming toward the house. He went over to the door and opened it just as Shadow set foot on the welcome mat.

"Damn, what took you so long dude?" asked Sonic, "It's not like you to be late for something like this,".

"Heh," snorted Shadow, "some new guy at the beer distributor flipped out on his register while he was trying to ring me up a pack of Hill Top cigars. I ended up getting them for free, though he nearly killed Charmy,".

Sonic remembered what had happened at Wal-Mart earlier in the day and that Mike was now working for the Chaotix, but decided not to mention it to the black hedgehog. Just then a terrible raucous could be heard downstairs and it wasn't one of Tails' Backstreet Boys CD's.

Sonic and Shadow quickly rushed downstairs and saw Rouge and Amy fighting on the ground:

"He's MINE, you BITCH," screamed Rouge as she started beating Amy's head off the floor.

Sonic ran over to Knuckles who was just standing there looking utterly confused:

"Dude, what the hell are they fighting about?" Sonic asked

"Uhm, well," began the echidna, "Amy got a bit tipsy and started hitting on me and Rouge, who is pretty well wasted, got real protective and started beating the hell out of her,".

"Hm…Awesome," said Sonic, "CATFIGHT!".

The two females were rolling along on the ground at this point and that was when the unthinkable happened:

"OK, break it up, BREAK IT UP," yelled Tails as he stepped in between the two and broke up the fight.

"Awe…Tails…what the hell?", asked Sonic, "That was one of the best catfights ever and you just broke it up. Are you gay or something?"

"N-No it's just that…," Tails started, but was cut off by Espio.

"It's just what you moron? That is supposed to turn you on and you just stopped it,".

Tails just shook his head and sat on the couch. He knew that once again he was going to get bashed for this. He was fed up with everyone. He reached out to the nearby table and grabbed a cup. Figuring that it was some of the Aquatic Ruins cola, he downed the whole thing in two big gulps.

Shadow walked over and sat next to him as Vector started up the next song. The black hedgehog also reached back and grabbed a cup for himself and another for Tails:

"Damn Tails," he said as the fox drank from his new cup, "you're a machine dude. I could've never drank that much alcohol that quickly,". He took a swig from his own cup.

Tails eyes grew big as he stared at his cup. _"Alcohol," _he thought. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation taking over his whole body, and the room started to spin a bit.

"Yesh, that's rightsh," Tails slurred, "I is a machines,".

"Yeah man," Shadow had just finished his own cup, "I'll be lucky to finish two or three cu-oof,". Shadow threw up right there before he could finish his sentence.

"Ehhahaha," Tails laughed, "hey everyonesh, Shadowsh ish a light weightsh," Tails mocked him taking another cup of Ice Cap and downing half of it in one mouthful.

Everyone turned and laughed at Shadow who was still throwing up.

* * *

Hey everybody, I know everyone probably thought this was going to be the last chapter, but I now have a mess of ideas, thanks to my awesome girlfriend, that could make great chapters for this story. And there is one idea in particular that I am definitely going to use in the next chapter. What is it you may ask? Just be patient and wait for chapter six to find out.

So until then, enjoy!

Sons of Ocelot


	6. Idea

**Authors Note: Ok refer to previous chapter for the disclaimer. **

**Big thanks goes out to DJ Bleach and Bolton for their kind reviews, you both are awesome! ^^ I also want to thank my girlfriend for the idea for this chapter, and for not getting mad at me for poking fun at Tails. ^^ Another thanks goes out to everyone else who has read this up to this point; thanks for giving me the opportunity to make you laugh, cry, or want to gouge your eyes out with a spork. (Is it me or did that just sound like an Oscar Award speech…kinda scary really…) Well, uhm, here's chapter six…**

Wait!! Here's a quick refresher for you; in chapter five we found that Mike the Wal-Mart cashier had become Mike the beer delivery guy. We also learned that Rouge is very protective of Knuckles and that Shadow holds alcohol about as well as a fork holds soup. Also if a word has an extra "sh" added to it, you pronounce it like a drunken slur; just in case you didn't know. See, now wasn't that informative?

Now I present to you…chapter six:

* * *

Everyone was pretty well plastered. Even Vector, who was by far the best drinker of them all, was well on his way to wasted. Amy was passed out on the floor, Shadow was in the bathroom still throwing up, Espio was studying his hand as though he had never seen it before, Tails was attempting to fly off of the speakers by flapping his arms because he was so drunk he forgot he had his namesakes', Rouge had fallen asleep on Knuckles chest, and Sonic, Knux, and Vector were sitting on the couch trying to think of something to do:

"Wellsh we could drink shome moresh," suggested Sonic with a slur.

"No, we can'tsh do thatsh," Knuckles slurred back at him, "Wesh alreadysh drunksh all the booze!"

It was two in the morning and they couldn't play anymore music. This was due to the fact that Espio had tripped on one of the wires connecting the DJ equipment to the speakers and smashed clean through Knuckles DJ workstation in his drunken fall. Needless to say that had created a struggle between the chameleon and the echidna which neither one of them remembered about an hour after it happened. By now though Sonic and Knux were the only ones who still had a major slurring problem

"Well," began the not quite so wasted Vector, "I have an idea,".

"Yesh," both of his companions said.

"Sonic…where does Robotnik live?", asked the gator.

"He livesh in shome big housesh about an hour and a halfsh up the road from heresh,". replied the blue blur.

"Awesome," said Vector. He removed a cell phone from his pocket and dialed up a number: "Hey…what's up?…we need the van…how soon can you be here?…nice, ok we'll be outside waiting for you…later," and with that he hung up.

"Whos in the hellsh wash that?" questioned Knux.

"Big," began Vector. His friends just gave him a confused look. "He's the one we hired to be the janitor at the distributor," Vector explained as best he could to the drunks, "He's bringing the van over now,". Vector now addressed the whole room, "everyone get ready to leave…we're goin' on a prank run,".

At the end of that sentence everyone, except for Amy who was still out cold, slowly got up and stumbled up the basement stairs to go out pulling pranks on people. Vector decided to write Amy a message on a piece of scrap paper and taped it to her forehead in case she woke up while they were gone. It said:

"_Amy, we have all left the house to go out and prank Robotnik. You passed out here on the floor and Sonic said you are too big a pain in the ass to go anyway. We'll be back by five. If we aren't please come bail us out of jail. Vector."_

Five minutes later a set of headlights could be seen weaving back and forth up the driveway. A moment later the purple van came to an abrupt stop outside of the house and Big climbed out. He held a flask in his hand and his eyes were heavily glazed over.

"Heysh everybodysh," slurred the cat, "What'sh up?"

"Argh," groaned Vector, "Big, have you been drinking on the job again?"

"Wellsh, that new guy and Charmysh threw a parties earliersh!" spat Big, "so I thought I couldsh toosh,".

"I know they were, I gave them permission to do so," lied Vector, "what in God's name are you drinking anyway? You smell like a Russian hobo!"

"Vodkash!," replied Big with a wide grin, "I found it under the upfrontsh counter earlier tonightsh,".

"Son of a bitch, that's MY vodka!", exclaimed Vector. "Damn it Big, gimmie your flask,".

"Awe, damnsh it," whined Big as he handed the flask to Vector.

"Now walk back down to the distributor and finish cleaning it up," the gator ordered.

Big just sighed as he started slowly waddling down the driveway.

"Here Knuckles," Vector started as he handed the echidna the flask, "hold this,".

Knuckles snatched the flask out of the gators' hand and immediately took a large gulp of the liquid held inside it. Almost instantly there was a visible change in the echidnas' expression. That's when all hell started to break loose:

"Dammit Big," roared Knuckles after the cat, who had stopped to urinate on one of the bushes lining the driveway, "get the hell off my property!"

He picked up a stone and chucked it at Big's head. The rock struck the cat right in the middle of his head and he instantly fell over unconscious.

Rouge became very scared at this point and turned to Sonic, who was laughing himself silly:

"What just happened…I mean why did Knuckles all of a sudden become extremely violent?" she asked the blue hedgehog.

Sonic was laughing so hard that he couldn't answer her. Instead it was Shadow who spoke up:

"Well," he began, "you ever notice how certain brands or kinds of alcoholic drinks make certain people mad?

"Yeah," she answered nodding her head.

"Well that drink for Knuckles just so happens to be Russian vodka, and my guess is that Vector knows how it affects Knux so he handed it to him on purpose," finished the black hedgehog.

"Give me that flask babe," Rouge ordered Knuckles.

Knuckles reluctantly gave it up after she threatened to break up with him.

"Tails," she started again, "here you hold onto this,".

She handed Tails the flask and the orange fox just smiled at her.

"_As soon as she isn't looking I'm gonna take some then slip it back to Knuckles. That will make this night a whole lot more interesting,"_ he thought.

And sure enough as soon as they were all in the Chaotix's van Rouge dozed off for a while, so he took a swig from it and handed it back to the echidna who gave him a big thumbs up.

A little over an hour later the van pulled up to a large house on a mountainside. The friends all got out and prepared to pull the ultimate prank on Dr. Robotnik.

* * *

Wow this is a short chapter. Sorry about that.

Anyways, what do you all think would be the ultimate prank to pull on Dr. Robotnik. I have one or two ideas, but would like some more. So leave your suggestions through either a PM or review and if I use your idea I'll be sure to give you credit for it.

Well, I believe the next chapter will be the last. So I hope you stop back and check it out.

Until then, happy reading and writing,  
Sons of Ocelot


	7. The Ultimate Prank

**Authors Note: Ok refer to previous chapter for the disclaimer. **

**Ok as I noted in the last chapter this is the last chapter. I want to thank DJ Bleach, WolvenWindNinja, and Bolton for their reviews on the last chapter. And I want to thank everyone who took the time to even read one chapter of this story. It really means a lot to me. Also I must thank DJ Bleach for his prank idea because it's the only one I'm using…**

Well, the gang has just arrived at Dr. Robotnik's home and are ready to pull the best prank ever on him…Everyone, here is chapter seven:

* * *

Vector killed the engine of the van and turned out its' lights. Everyone else was already out and ready to go. As he got out and put the keys into his pocket, a small scuffle broke out between Tails and Rouge over the flask of Russian vodka:

"Dammit Tails," cursed the bat, "you gave him back the flask, didn't you?"

"So what if I did," Tails spat back at her, he was still drunk but nowhere near as badly as Sonic or Knux.

"You know he gets violen…," she was cut off by the echidna.

"I DOSH NOT GETSH VIOLENT!" he roared in his drunken haze.

"Hey, shut the hell up," ordered Espio, "you don't want to wake Dr. Eggman do you?"

"Everybody just chill," added Vector. After a moment he spoke again, "wait a minute…Eggman…Eggman…that's it!"

"Whatsh that?" implored Sonic.

Vector began laughing like a madman, it must have been the alcohol finally kicking in, "we…are gonna…hahaha…egg his entire house,".

Everyone just stared at him for a long moment then started laughing with him. That was when Shadow pointed something very important out:

"Uhm, guys, we don't have any eggs,".

"You worry too much Shadow," began Vector, "I have my ways,".

He pulled his cell phone back out and dialed a number into it again. After a minute whoever he called picked up because Vector started talking:

"Good morning, how ya doin'…yes I realize it's a quarter after three, but we need you…look this is gonna be fun…great, ok, go to Wal-Mart and get us about five dozen eggs then meet us here…yeah I'm sending a GPS signal to your phone now with our location…alright see you in a while…bye," and with that Vector snapped his phone shut.

About twenty-five minutes later a white sedan could be seen speeding up the mountain road towards Dr. Robotniks' abode, and with it came the sound of a heavily remixed techno version of the Metal Gear Solid theme song. The driver parked the vehicle right next to the purple van and climbed out…It was Mike the delivery guy from the beer distributor.

"It's about time," said Vector walking over to get the eggs from Mike.

"Well damn, if it wasn't three-thirty in the morning I'd have been here quicker. Why the hell didn't you get Big to go get these eggs?"

"Well that's kind of a long story," began Vector, "I can tell you later,".

"Whatever…you need anything else?"

"Not that we can think of,".

"Good…if you do though it's Charmy or Mighty's turn to go get stuff,".

And with that Mike crawled back into his car and sped off towards the horizon.

\\\ Five Minutes Later ///

"Ok so everyone knows what they're doing then?" asked Espio. He was in charge of this entire plan now since he was a "ninja".

"Yesh," slurred Sonic, "Espio and Vector startsh on the north side and movesh to the eastern wallsh, Knucklesh, Tails, and Shadowsh starts on the shouth and goesh to the wesht, and Rouge and I sneak away into the woodsh and make out,".

All of a sudden a spiked fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the blue blur's face.

"WRONG!" exclaimed Knuckles. He was just as protective of Rouge as she was of him.

"Ouch, what wash that for you ash?" Sonic asked genuinely confused.

"Alright so Sonic is going with Knux, Tails, and Shadow; and Rouge is going with me and Espio," Vector clarified as Sonic wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Right," confirmed Espio.

The groups then moved out towards their specified sides of the house. That was when Sonic found something he really liked:

"Hey guysh, check thish outs!" he yelled over to them pointing at a red beam that stretched from a tree to the corner of the house. "Shadow, I daresh you to touchsh it."

"Uhm, Sonic, that's an infrared beam, if you touch it then there will probably be dozens of badniks chasing after…," Shadow cut his sentence short when he realized that Sonic was not listening to a word he was saying. So instead he just kicked him in the back of the head and knocked him out before he touched it. "Poor dumbass,".

On the other side of the house the Chaotix and Rouge had already completely egged their assigned walls and still had eggs left over. So they decided to egg Robotniks garage and vehicles including his beloved hovercraft.

"Hahahahaha, this is too cool," laughed Vector. His manic laughter was starting to scare both Espio and Rouge so, being the "ninja" that he was, Espio knocked Vector out.

\\\ Another Ten Minutes Later ///

Everyone met back at the van and admired their work, except for Sonic, who was still out cold, and Shadow, who was knocked out when Knuckles violently beat him senseless with a drain pipe he had pulled off the side of the house. Knuckles had thought the black hedgehog had killed the blue one.

"Well that looks good," said Vector, "now "Eggman" has an "Egg-house",".

He started laughing again and this time Knuckles hit him with the drain pipe.

"YOU SON OF A **-CENSORED- **, SHUT THE **-CENSORED- **UP!!!" screamed the echidna at the top of his voice.

Just then a siren went off everyone looked down and realized that Vector had fallen into one of the infrared beams. They all jumped into the van and sped off back towards the echidnas' home.

\\\ About an Hour Later ///

As the purple van got closer to Knuckles' home Sonic began to think about all that had happened that day.

"_Wow, what a great day. Going to a party, egging Robotnik's house, getting a Wal-mart cashier fired just to then kinda get him a job at the beer distributors, ripping on Tails…this day has just been awesome,"._

The van slowly pulled into the driveway and hit a speed bump that no one remembered having been there before, but they all ignored it. The group got out of the vehicle and went back downstairs where they found Amy still out cold, and everyone fell asleep.

\\\ The Next Morning ///

Sonic awoke at ten in the morning. He looked around Knuckles party room and saw that everyone else was still asleep. He heard a small sound like that of someone knocking at the front door. He slowly got up and went upstairs to answer the door, and when he did he was a bit amused:

"Hey Big, what's up man?" asked the groggy hedgehog.

"Oh nothing much," replied the cat, "just brought you the Sunday paper and I'm here to get the van."

Sonic looked at the front page of the paper and noticed that it was a shot of Robotnik's house with eggs all over it. Sonic laughed.

"Hey, Vector and Espio are still downstairs sleeping. Why don't you come on in and have a smoke with me while we wait for them to get up here?" offered Sonic.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Big as he slowly waddled through the door.

Sonic closed the door behind them and noticed that across Big's back were two tire tracks. He was ready to say something about them, but then remembered the mysterious "speed bump" in Knux's driveway and said nothing.

He sat down next to the cat and pulled out his pack of Angel Island lights and offered one to the Big.

Big gladly accepted and lit up taking a long drag from the cig, "thanks man,".

"No prob," replied Sonic.

About five minutes and another cigarette later everyone was upstairs and ready to leave. The Chaotix and Big left in their van, and Rouge and Amy left in Rouges' car. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow all stayed to help Knuckles clean up, but most of the time Tails was stuck in the bathroom in front of the toilet throwing up.

"Sonic," he whined, "I don't feel so good,".

"It's called a hangover Tails," replied Sonic. "And get used to it if you're gonna keep on drinking with us," added Knuckles.

After they were done with the clean up Shadow left in his sports car and Knuckles drove Sonic and Tails back to the hangar he built in his jeep.

"Well, ya drunken bastard, are you going to be able to fly this thing still?" asked Sonic.

"I'll be fine," came the fox's response.

With that the trio pushed the biplane out of the hangar and Tails started the engine up. Sonic and Tails waved their last goodbyes to Knuckles, and flew off towards the horizon for home.

* * *

Well, ladies and gentlemen, that concludes this tale of Sonic the Hedgehog.

I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I also hope that you will click over to the "extras" chapter to see how this fic came into being.

**I wish to thank the following people for their thoughts, reviews, suggestions, and support: WolvenWindNinja for being such an amazing person and for her ideas and many kind reviews and suggestions; DJ Bleach for his ideas, input, and honest reviews as well as his continued support of this fic, my friend I thank you; Bolton for his support and thoughts on my writing technique, thanks a bunch; Plasticeyeballs for being honest in their review; oO2bored2careOo for favoriting the fic, that must mean you liked something about it; and liunt for his thoughts.**

I regret to say though, even though I greatly enjoyed writing in this fandom, I have unfinished business to take care of in the slow traffic Metal Gear Solid section of the site. However, due to the great amount of support and all of the wonderful people in this fandom I will be returning here soon. You can count on it.

So until then, I thank you all,

Sons of Ocelot


	8. Extras

**Welcome, everyone, to the extras chapter of "Knuckles' Party". In this little bonus chapter, if you choose to call it that, you will find some interesting tidbits of information (well IMO they are interesting) that may have affected the story's plot line and such. I am planning on going through each chapter and explaining things that I may have already said to some but not necessarily all of you. So lets begin then…**

* * *

Things that need to be addressed:

1) the age of the characters: Ok now when I first started writing this fic it was with the notion that the characters were about twenty-ish. I did not find out until recently, after a few PM's and a review, that Tails is only eight years old…my bad. However I plan on continuing to write my Sonic fics with the notion that they are twenty-ish.

2) Character Personalities: Alright, this is another one that I got asked about in PM's and a review. Why are the characters out of character? Ok, this one is a bit hard to answer, but, put simply, I did not feel that the characters were that out of place for the age I was writing for them to be at. Most of the people who asked this probably missed the note I put in chapters 1 and 3 about the age thing. Also in my profile I state that there is a boundary that should not be crossed when trying to write a humorous story. In order to make a story like this work you need to take the characters out of character a bit, but remember not to go so far as to make them almost a brand new character. Usually this happens in stories where authors try to "force the funny". This is a term I use to describe stories that try way too hard to make a story funny instead of giving it a "natural funny". If you still don't understand go search the humor stories on the site and start comparing the ones that are truly funny to the ones that aren't so much so, and you will know what I mean.

* * *

The Chapters

Chapter 1: This chapter wasn't really that long, but I knew exactly where I wanted it to go. I always just use the first chapter as a launch pad for the plot line, and this worked out perfectly. I liked how I wrote it up to reflect myself and my friend Nic. I picture myself as Tails in this chapter and Nic is Sonic. Sonic and Nic can both be kinda cocky at times but both know when they need to be serious about things. Nic and I always pick at each other and I felt that if Sonic and Tails were real people, they would act the same way. It just gave me more insight as to how the characters would work together if I wrote it like this, and I'm glad to say I think it worked out nicely.

Chapter 2: For this fiction, I had originally planned Knuckles to act like a surfer, but as this chapter continued I grew tired of that idea. It just didn't seem like it fit. Then, as though God sent me a messenger, DJ Bleach brought up techno in his first review. This actually worked out very well for me because I could incorporate this idea into the character of Knuckles since I really didn't have any good ideas other than the surfer persona for him. So Knuckles became the resident techno freak in chapter 3. This also worked out for me character wise because I could use Knuckles now apparent love of techno, metal, and remixed music in general to write for him as though he were my friend Cody.

Also, I received some nasty PM about the amount of cursing in this chapter. It was enough for DJ Bleach to point this out to me in his first review, but someone just had to put in their two cents about it. After this I decided to cut back on the swearing to avoid any hot water I might've gotten into by being defiant and continuing the way I was. Also I liked the idea of the Chaotix owning the beer distributor. This was due to my love of these characters (yes I was one of the few who got to play "Knuckles Chaotix" on the 32X) and the fact that I always pictured them as party animals (especially Vector, I mean c'mon he always had headphones with him in that game).

Chapter 3: This chapter was strictly born out of my frustrations at my job. The night I sat down to write up this chapter I had nearly gotten fired for telling off a customer who was literally beating on one of our self-checkout machines and she ended up breaking part of it. It turned out to be one of my favs and I am so glad I wrote it now. So I guess I have to give a thanks to that damned idiotic customer, thanks a lot asshole. Also I had been listening to a lot of the band Apocalyptica (they play metal music on cellos) and that was where the Stardust Speedway Orchestra thing came from.

Chapter 4: This chapter is my favorite. Even though nothing really happened to advance the story, I enjoyed writing it because I could work on my descriptive writing skills. The way I pictured Knuckles home was based on a few things really. First off, I decided he should have a large house which could be considered mansion. This was due to his status of being the guardian of the Master Emerald. Secondly, the party room in his basement came really from just the slight personality twist I gave him. I figured he liked to throw parties and he listens to techno; why not give him a basement that looks and feels like a nightclub.

Chapter 5: Quite possibly my least favorite chapter. I do not like the way that I wrote this one. At first I liked it a lot, but now looking back there is a lot more that could be done with it. I do like that I reused myself in it though and I do like the beginning but towards the end I hate it (right after the catfight is where the story goes downhill in this chapter). I will probably focus a lot of energy into this chapter when I go back to do my rewrite.

Chapter 6: Ok, while this chapter was definitely not the best it was one of my absolute favorites. I rank it right behind Ch. 4. I just started playing Sonic Heroes and got my first look at the character of Big, and I must say: I 100% HATE his character. I'm sorry to anyone who does like him, but I see him as a cat form of Barney the dinosaur. However, beings that I was already using this fiction to rip on Tails, I decided to just let him make his cameo as a drunk instead of a retarded idiot.

Also I decided to make Knuckles become an angry drunk when he drinks vodka. This came about because I've heard so many stories so many times from my girlfriend and her father that her mother gets angry whenever she drinks Budweiser and how she acts. My GF also just made the suggestion to me the night I updated this chapter. They made me laugh so hard that I just had to do something like that, and Knuckles' regular character just seemed to click with this idea so well. I loved this chapter. ^^

Chapter 7: I rank this chapter somewhere in the middle. I didn't really like it that much. I have been pretty busy lately and didn't have a clear mind when I was writing it unlike all of the others. I do like the ending however and feel that it was fitting.

* * *

The "Name the Stage" game

Well I really only got one response to this little aspect of my fic, but felt that I should give away the answers now anyways. And so here they are:

Angel Island: The name of the brand of cigarettes that Knuckles and Sonic smoke. The name came from the opening stage of Sonic 3.

HydroCity: The name of the beer distributor that the Chaotix run. Name comes from the second stage of Sonic 3.

Marble Garden & Ice Cap: The brands of liquor that Sonic and Knux decide to drink. Taken from the third and fifth stages of Sonic 3 respectively.

Aquatic Ruins: The cola that the trio buys at Wal-Mart. Taken from Sonic 2's third stage. Credit goes to liunt for finding this one.

Hill Top: The cigars Shadow discussed buying. Taken from Sonic 2.

Lava Reef: The potato chips the trio gets at Wal-Mart. Taken from the game Sonic & Knuckles. Again, props to liunt for getting it right.

Stardust Speedway: The CD that Tails buys. A bit tricky on this one, a lot of people thought that this one came from Sonic 1. Nope, this one came from Sonic CD.

* * *

Well that's it folks. That is all I have to say about this fic other than I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll hopefully see you all back for my next Sonic fic and until then happy reading and writing,

Sons of Ocelot


End file.
